The present invention relates to a sliding door grab bar opener.
Persons entering or leaving a room through a sliding glass door can sometimes mistakenly think that the door is open when it is in fact closed, and bump into it which can cause injury. This can be particularly troubling to older people who are in a wheel chair or other wheeled transport device.
Existing door handles on sliding glass doors can sometimes be difficult to operate, particularly for older people.